


A Princess by or Without Her Name or Her Crown

by Retrusa



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Action/Adventure, After Game Storyline, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrusa/pseuds/Retrusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback appreciated! Ahaha, although there's not much here at the moment. Let me know what you think so far.</p></blockquote>





	A Princess by or Without Her Name or Her Crown

  
 No one is going to hear you. You scream, you cry, you shout, but it just makes no difference. There's no way out, no way to escape.  
 You turn around, and see a black sheet of fabric strewn across your bed. You go to pick it up, and sigils suddenly appear along the hems and glow with your mark. You recognize this fabric- so clearly, so vividly... so precisely. It is yours from when your kingdom was taken over by darkness, and you were left with no other choice but to surrender. It must be a way of degrading you, by handing this back to you so shamelessly as if you were that same princess three years ago who let herself become captured and sit around doing nothing while her people, and Link, all would endure the real hardships.   
 But you are not that princess. You are wiser, and know better after having learned from your mistakes. There is no denying that. You are a princess, the ruler over Hyrule, and also an heiress to great power over the greater forces of Light Magics.

 But right now, does any of that matter?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 You are Zelda. Princess of Hyrule, and heir to the thrown. It has been almost exactly three years since that day, and you have never forgotten. Currently, you reside in your castle, awaiting a letter of sorts.   
 You sit on your bedside, and lift your left hand up to sight. A faint outline of the Triforce still resignates with you, still faintly glows. Awaiting for a day when you will need it again.  
 Getting up somewhat abruptly, you go to look outside of your window. You see a boy, waiting for you. It's Link. Waiting to take you on an adventure with him.  
 But you cannot go- you have duties here to partake in as ruler and princess of this land. If you were to leave ever so suddenly, wouldn't someone notice?   
 Of course they would.   
 Which is exactly why Knill came here all those years ago, roughly about two, to take over for you while you had to partake in matters far away or otherwise.   
 Knill walks into your room through the open doorway, and snaps you away from your fantasies.  _Speaking of which._ You think silently to yourself.  
 Immediately, you shut the window blinds and begin taking off your dress. You hear a door shut among the heavy fabric of your dress you're pulling over your head, and toss the fuschia and white gown over to Knill. He reacts slow, but never slow enough not to catch on to things quickly.   
 Of course, you don't mind that he's here while you strip yourself. The moment you met, you had requested that he give you a complete summary on himself, beginning with his social skills, and ending with his orientation. He had nothing you didn't like about him. Knill fits his job better than anyone you could have picked yourself- only you did.  
 Knill watches with zero fascination as you take off your bra turned away from him, along with any other undergarments that only a princess would have to wear.  
 You feel the magic tingling at the ends of your fingertips, sparking along the slender figures of your fingers just awaiting some sort of direction. You fling them forward- creating a Light ball of energy that you use to bring upon yourself as you spin around in an elegant circle. Near-instantly, you are changed into a boy. Your hair is short, your shoulders are wider, chest broader, and you now lack a significant amount of lady parts that have now been replaced by those of a man's.   
 You are no longer Zelda, but now Sheik, the rouge theif and ninja that is known by few, and seen by fewer.   
 After getting changed into your tight, form-fitting blue and white fighting gear, a letter is handed to you by Knill. You open it nimbily, tugging at the white strings to bid you access and your eyes scan over the letter. This letter will be your access into one of the seven Forbidden Lands.

 You feel excited. Escaping from the castle was of course no real feat, and you are glad to finally be out just after the sun has finally set. Sadly, you could not bring your horse so you will have to go on foot all the way to the pathway to the Forbidden Land. Although luckily, you have studied the maps leading you to the right direction and exact location of its entrance.  
 On your way there, you pass a strange looking crow hiding amongst the darkness of a stripped tree. You do not remember there being any trees like that within this area of North Hyrule field, and pass it off as something that you will have to check out later.  
 You enter a narrow passageway, one with blown-up rock holes created by bombs, few patches of grass or weeds, and tall dirt walls that surround you on either side. The Hero himself probably used these dirt paths many times during his quest.   
 You feel a slight ping of envy.  
 Yet, now you have your own.  
 The pathway to the Forbidden Land almost reminds you of when Link first described to you the location of the Hidden Village. It was only your father who knew of it long ago, and you quickly came to realize what it had once been after having read some of his old scrolls as the living quarters for the Sheikah race. Now, the "Hidden" Village is known by all as the Hot Springs of Eldin.  
 You wish you could have saved it, had it of been during your time to save, honestly. You have always felt a very strong connection to the royal guardians, as though there was someone in particular who was supposed to protect  _you._ Which is exactly why you based your alternate self around that particular feeling, seeing as it appeared to fit. Based upon an extinct race of heroic guardians now only a select few know about. If they like to read, that is.  
  You lift a hand to the dirt wall standing still before you, being the only thing standing in your way. A tingling sensation in your left hand causes the glowing embodiment of the Trifoce to appear atop your clothed hand, and your fingertips to glow gold. Using the letter from earlier as reference, you trace a familiar symbol in gold light onto the wall. At first glance, nothing appears to have happened. But you're smarter than that. With a smile edged on your lips, you walk through the holographic wall and into the first of the Forbidden Lands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Ahaha, although there's not much here at the moment. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
